Urlop
by Nanik
Summary: Obudziło ją skrzypienie. Podłoga? Cały domek było zrobiony z drewna. Była pewna, że te dźwięki są efektem rozsychania się materiału. Na pewno, powtarzała sobie w myślach. Kiedy jednak z dołu dobiegło ją głośne szczęknięcie talerzy, podskoczyła w łóżku.


**_URLOP_**

_Uprzedzam - lektura raczej nie do poduszki. Nie czytaj, jeśli jesteś sama w domu._

_**Anetko**__, wielkie dzięki za pomoc i dodanie otuchy :)_

_Miniaturkę dedykuję __**Twistedspaz**__, w podziękowaniu za mojego ulubionego Edka Budowniczego, wysłanie Tanyi na Plutona oraz za wytrwałe wspieranie mnie :)_

_

* * *

_

Z westchnieniem przewróciła ostatnią kartkę książki. Cieszyła się swoim zasłużonym urlopem. Nie było nikogo, kto by skomentował, że dochodzi południe, a ona siedzi jeszcze w piżamie i czyta. Szkoda, że na co dzień to niemożliwe, pomyślała.

Dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy przeciągnęła się i spuściła nogi z łóżka, szukając kapci.

- Pora na śniadanie. – Oznajmiła sama sobie.

Pokój, w którym spała, był przestronny i bardzo jasny. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robiła zawsze po przebudzeniu, było podejście do okna i spędzenie co najmniej paru minut na patrzeniu się krajobraz rozciągający się przed nią w dolinie. Lubiła zieleń. Ten kolor zawsze koił jej zmysły. Jeszcze jedna rzecz, której nie mogła mieć na co dzień. Zazwyczaj była zbyt zapracowana, aby pozwolić sobie na luksus pójścia do parku.

Nie spiesząc się zeszła do kuchni. Drewniane schody prowadzące na dół skrzypiały niemiłosiernie przy każdym stąpnięciu. Cały dom zresztą skrzypiał raz po raz. Był już dość stary, i choć jego obecni właściciele włożyli dużo środków w jego gruntowny remont, nie zmieniali nic w jego drewnianej konstrukcji. Tłumaczyli, że taki jest właśnie urok drewnianych domków. Skrzypią.

Zanim weszła do kuchni zatrzymała się z dziwnym uczuciem. Coś nie pasowało. Poczuła przeciąg i skrzypnięcie innego rodzaju. Zaniepokojona rozejrzała się dookoła. W salonie wszystko wyglądało tak, jak wczoraj. Duża otwarta przestrzeń, białe ściany i zwariowane kolory mebli. Sofy w intensywnych odcieniach turkusu i żółtego, jasnozielone poduszki i zasłony. Bella ponownie pokręciła głową stwierdzając, że takie wnętrze mogła urządzić jedynie Alice Brandon. Jej przyjaciółka zawsze z dużą swobodą posługiwała się barwami i dowolnie łączyła różne style. Zaprojektowane przez nią wnętrza nigdy jednak nie raziły pstrokacizną. Wielu klientów doceniało natomiast ich unikatowość.

Dziewczyna powoli przeszła do korytarza. Drzwi wejściowe były uchylone. Poczuła, jak żołądek podjeżdża jej do gardła. Niemożliwe. Czy… Przecież wczoraj na pewno zamykała je na klucz. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że dom stał na odludziu. Bardzo pilnowała się, jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo. Dziewczyna znieruchomiała w idealnej ciszy. Słyszała głośne i zdecydowanie przyspieszone bicie własnego serca, tykanie wielkiego zegara nad kominkiem, cichy świergot ptaków dobiegający z zewnątrz. Żadnych innych podejrzanych dźwięków.

Przecież jeśli ktoś się włamał, mając złe zamiary wobec niej, to nie kryłby się w jakimś kącie tak długo. Nikogo poza nią w domu nie było. Ten ktoś mógłby zatem od razu zrobić to, po co przyszedł. Gdyby natomiast był to tylko złodziej, to na pewno dawno już wyszedł. Spędziła pół dnia w łóżku zupełnie nie interesując się tym, co działo się w domku.

Odważyła się lekko odetchnąć. Szybko pokonała ostatnie dwa metry dzielące ją od drzwi i zamknęła je, opierając się o nie całą długością ciała. Od razu przekręciła oba zamki. Zamknęła oczy i z nagłym znużeniem oparła czoło o chłodne drewno. To musiał być jej błąd. Najprawdopodobniej wczoraj jedynie pamiętała o tym, że ma zaraz zamknąć drzwi i to wyobrażenie tak mocno utkwiło jej w pamięci, że w końcu przyjęła je za pewnik. Drzwi mogły być niedomknięte, w nocy wiatr szarpnął nimi mocniej i uchylił. Nic się nie stało. Starała się wyrównać oddech. Na szczęście przecież nic się nie stało, następnym razem dokładnie sprawdzi, zanim położy się spać, powtarzała sobie w myślach.

Dopiero po paru minutach uspokoiła się na tyle, aby wyprostować się i wejść w końcu do kuchni. Zaparzyła sobie jedynie kawę, straciwszy nagle cały apetyt. Zawsze lubiła ten napój lekko osłodzony i z dużą ilością mleka. Aby kawa nie zrobiła się zbyt zimna, zazwyczaj podgrzewała sobie mleko. I dzisiaj również, pociągnąwszy ze swojego kubka dwa głębokie łyki, poczuła się odprężona. Zaśmiała się sama do siebie. Głupie niedopatrzenie, a tyle stresu. Spojrzała za okno. Pogoda tego dnia wyjątkowo dopisywała. Szkoda czasu na siedzenie w domu. Urlop się skończy, a ona będzie tak blada, jak była przed wyjazdem.

Wróciła na górę, aby się ubrać, i wyszła na dwór. Drwi zamknęła starannie na klucz i przeciągnęła ramiona, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po skórze. Pomyślała sobie, że spacer to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł. Chatka była ze wszystkich stron otoczona lasem. Dziewczyna odrzuciła swoje długie, brązowe włosy na plecy i ruszyła ścieżką w kierunku przeciwnym niż do miasteczka.

Po godzinie niespiesznego marszu dotarła do zalanej słońcem polany. Rozgrzane powietrze drgało, zniekształcając nieco obraz. Oszołomił ją słodki zapach kwiatów. Śpiew ptaków został tu zdominowany przez różnego rodzaju bzyczenie i buczenie owadów.

- Czegoś takiego właśnie potrzebowałam. – Mruknęła, rozsiadając się na miękkiej trawie.

Przymknęła oczy rozkoszując się ciepłem oraz bujnością otaczającej ją przyrody. Pozwoliła swoim myślom płynąć swobodnie. Kiedy od razu zawiodły ją do jej biura w Seattle, jęknęła. Na samą myśl o swojej przełożonej, Victorii, poczuła, że żołądek ściska się jej w małą kulkę. To było niewątpliwie coś, z czym musi się w końcu uporać, jeśli nie chce przypłacić tej pracy zdrowiem. Starsza od niej o dobre piętnaście lat kobieta wykorzystywała każdą okazję, aby ją pognębić. Zwracała do poprawki wszystkie raporty, nękała zupełnie niepotrzebnymi pytaniami na zebraniach. W rozmowach dawała jej wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że Bella jest pracownikiem niższej kategorii. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że za takim zachowaniem przełożonej musi coś się kryć, nie była jednak w stanie przejrzeć jej motywów, ani tym bardziej zrozumieć. Czy tamta mogła być zazdrosna? Bella nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, czego Victorii mogłoby brakować. Kobieta była co prawda nieco starsza od niej, jednakże zupełnie nie rzucało się to w oczy. Bardzo wysoka, smukła, piękna, przyciągała spojrzenia wszystkich mężczyzn. Do tego miała niesamowite włosy – długie, lekko kręcone, o ogniście rudym odcieniu. Bella czuła się przy niej zawsze szarą myszką. Widać tak po prostu mnie nie lubi, pomyślała.

- Nie boisz się tak siedzieć sama? – Usłyszała niespodziewanie za sobą aksamitny głos.

Aż podskoczyła wystraszona. Tak bardzo odpłynęła w swoich rozmyślaniach, że nie przyszło jej do głowy, iż ktoś jeszcze może tu przyjść. Przez jej ciało przeszła fala mdłości, niemal ją obezwładniając. Bezwiednie wstrzymała oddech, odwróciła głowę patrząc ostrożnie przez ramię. Mniej więcej pięć metrów od niej stał chłopak, młody mężczyzna. Był ubrany w dżinsy, jasną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach i uważnie się jej przyglądał. Stał pod światło, więc nie była w stanie dostrzec jego rysów twarzy. Zauważyła jedynie, iż jego porozrzucane w różnych kierunkach włosy lśniły w słońcu kolorem miedzi. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała się z takim odcieniem włosów…

- A powinnam? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem, gdy już ochłonęła z pierwszego szoku.

- Nigdy nie wiadomo. – Ledwo dosłyszała jego ciche słowa.

Chłopak ruszył powoli w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna przełknęła szybko ślinę, nie odrywając od niego oczu. Po raz kolejny tego dnia serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Nie zmieniła swojej pozycji czując, że kolana mogłyby odmówić jej posłuszeństwa. Nieznajomy minął ją jednak i usiadł na ziemi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, przed nią, lecz w pewnym oddaleniu. Zamknął oczy odchylając głowę do tyłu. Dopiero teraz mogła mu się uważniej przyjrzeć. Był dość szczupły, lecz na odsłoniętych przedramionach rysowały się całkiem przyjemne dla oka mięśnie. A jego twarz… Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła z zaskoczenia, widząc jak był przystojny. To wydawało się aż nierealne, aby taki mężczyzna mógł siedzieć przed nią, w środku lasu. To musiał być sen, wyjątkowo piękny sen. Wysokie czoło, zgrabny nos, wyraźnie zarysowana szczęka nadawały mu bardzo męski wygląd. Chłopak otworzył nagle oczy, spojrzał w jej stronę, a przyłapawszy ją na przyglądaniu mu się uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Zmieszana zarumieniła się, nie odwracając jednak wzroku. Nie była w stanie oderwać się od głębokiej zieleni jego tęczówek. Chłopak również wpatrywał się w nią uważnie. Miała wrażenie, że wszystko dookoła nich przestało istnieć, widziała tylko jego oczy.

- Jestem Edward. – Machnął w jej kierunku ręką, przerywając ten trans.

- Bella. – Odmachała mu nieco zmieszana.

Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok. Nie miała dużego doświadczenia z chłopakami i takie sytuacje sam na sam krępowały ją. Szczególnie, że siedzieli bez świadków, w lesie, gdzie nie mogła liczyć na żadną pomoc, gdyby okazało się, że jej towarzysz ma jednak złe zamiary.

- Mieszkasz tu? – Spytała, nie mając lepszego pomysłu na prowadzenie rozmowy.

Cisza przytłaczała ją. Była pewna siebie w sprawach zawodowych, jednakże w prywatnej rozmowie z mężczyznami brakowało jej śmiałości. Dodatkowo rozpraszało ją to, że chłopak wyglądał jak model z okładki. Niezbyt dobrze radziła sobie nawet z przeciętnie wyglądającymi mężczyznami. Czując na sobie jego palące spojrzenie była zakłopotana.

- Tak. – Na jego twarzy wykwitł lekko kpiący uśmiech. – Niedaleko. – Potarł jedną z dłoni swoją skroń. Po chwili dodał. – A ty? Nigdy cię tutaj nie widziałem.

- Ja jestem tu tylko na urlopie. Przyjaciółka udostępniła mi swój domek. – Uśmiechnęła się w myślach wspominając, ile czasu zajęło Alice namówienie jej na przyjazd tutaj. – Potrzebowałam miejsca, aby trochę odpocząć w ciszy.

Zerknąwszy mu w oczy, złapała się w pułapkę. Intensywność jego spojrzenia budziła w niej niepokój. To nie było zbyt grzeczne zachowanie w przypadku nowo poznanych osób. Czuła, jakby jego wzrok prześwietlał ją na wylot, badał jej myśli i emocje. Chciała odwrócić głowę, lecz nie potrafiła. Hipnotyzował ją.

- Nie wolałaś spędzić urlopu w bardziej cywilizowanej okolicy? Powiedzmy na pięknej, słonecznej plaży? – Przechylił głowę i uniósł pytająco brew.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się. Ona i plaża zdecydowanie nie pasowały do siebie. Nie znosiła modnych kurortów, zatłoczonych deptaków oraz rozbierających ją spojrzeń mężczyzn.

- W mojej pracy wystarczająco dużo dzieje się na co dzień. Ciągły pośpiech, spotkania i rozmowy. – Pokręciła głową, myśląc o swoim typowym dniu w biurze. – Potrzebowałam wyciszenia. Miejsca, w którym będę mogła być sama ze swoimi myślami. Gdzie nikt nie będzie miał pretensji, jeśli śniadanie zjem dopiero popołudniu. – Prychnęła.

- Krótko mówiąc szukałaś miejsca, w którym mogłabyś się samotnie wyluzować. – Podsumował melodyjnym głosem, który wywołał u dziewczyny przyjemny dreszcz.

- Po prawdzie to nawet nie szukałam takiego miejsca. Jak tylko Alice, to znaczy mojej przyjaciółce, udało się zmusić mnie do wzięcia urlopu, przywiozła mnie tutaj. – Bella przewróciła oczami. Jej chochlikowata przyjaciółka nie chciała słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu.

- Mimo wszystko nie powinna była zostawiać cię tutaj samej. Okolica jest odludna, ale to nie znaczy, że bezpieczna. – Przegapiła moment, w którym chłopak przestał się uśmiechać.

Zmarszczyła brwi, nie będąc pewna, jak rozumieć jego ostrzeżenie.

- Masz na myśli zagrożenie ze strony ludzi czy zwierząt? – Przez moment wydawało się, że zieleń jego oczu pociemniała. Ale może było to jedynie złudzenie.

- Chodząc po lesie sama ryzykujesz na różne sposoby. – Powiedział powoli, starannie wypowiadając każde słowo.

Bella skrzywiła się w duchu słysząc jego wymijającą odpowiedź. Po chwili wahania uznała, że robi sobie z niej żarty. Alice i Jasper przekonywali ją wielokrotnie, że jedyne niebezpieczeństwo w tutejszych lasach mogą spowodować przewracające się ze starości drzewa. Dużych zwierząt podobno nie ma w tym rejonie, a statystyki przestępczości są jednymi z najlepszych w kraju.

- Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie. – Mruknęła.

Ich rozmowa wydała się jej nieco groteskowa. Teoretycznie nie zadał jej żadnego pytania, jakiego nie mogłaby się spodziewać, jednak okoliczności, w jakich się pojawił, natarczywość jego zielonego spojrzenia powodowały, iż czuła się jak w filmie.

Chłopak w końcu odwrócił od niej wzrok. Rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Czas na mnie. Miło było cię poznać, Bello. – Wstał, otrzepując dłońmi spodnie.

- Mnie również.

Zastanawiała się, czy wyciągnąć do niego rękę. Zanim jednak podjęła decyzję chłopak odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem podążył w stronę drzew. Już po chwili zniknął jej z oczu.

- To było dziwne. – Szepnęła sama do siebie, kręcąc głową.

Siedziała jeszcze trochę na polanie, sycąc oczy kolorami łąki. Dłużej jednak nie mogła zostać, gdyż żołądek zaczął dopominać się o swoje prawa.

- Tak się kończy, gdy wychodzisz z domu bez śniadania, Swan. – Zachichotała na swoją niefrasobliwość. Od rana nie miała w ustach nic oprócz kawy.

Podniosła się z trawy, otrzepując spodnie i rozprostowując zastałe w bezruchu kości. Raz jeszcze spojrzała na miejsce, na którym jeszcze niedawno siedział Edward. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na myśl o nim, po czym ruszyła w drogę powrotną do domu. Gdyby skierowała wzrok na las za swoimi plecami, zauważyłaby między drzewami niewyraźną sylwetkę. Ktoś uważnie się jej przyglądał.

W domku zdecydowała się zrobić sobie w ramach śniadanio-obiadu dużą miskę sałatki. Była głodna, lecz nie na tyle, aby męczyć się przy kuchence. W końcu jest na urlopie. Solennie przyrzekła sobie, że jutro poszuka w miasteczku miejsca, w którym będzie mogła zjeść coś konkretniejszego. Z miską w rękach usiadła na kanapie przed telewizorem. Jadła leniwie przerzucając kanały. Nawet się nie zorientowała, kiedy przymykają się jej oczy… Gdy się obudziła na zewnątrz było już ciemno. Rozejrzała się dookoła półprzytomnie, otrząsając się z resztek snu. Jej ciało było zdrętwiałe od niewygodnej pozycji i chłodu. Poczuła się nieswojo. Pokój oświetlało jedynie światło bijące od wciąż grającego telewizora.

- Totalny luz, nie ma co. – Mruknęła. – Teraz pewno nie będę mogła zasnąć przez pół nocy.

Z trudem wstała i sięgnęła do stolika z małą lampką, aby rozproszyć ciemności i odpędzić niekomfortowe wrażenie, że nie jest w domu sama. Jestem już dużą dziewczynką, pomyślała, i nie boję się ciemności. Przeszła do kuchni zastanawiając się, czy warto robić sobie jeszcze kolację. Ostatecznie zdecydowała się na jabłko i jogurt. Nad regularnym odżywianiem się popracuję innym razem, pomyślała. Poszła na górę, aby wziąć prysznic. Planowała poczytać jeszcze książkę, lecz już po godzinie poczuła się bardzo senna. Uznając, że to wina nadmiaru świeżego powietrza, zgasiła światło i zakopała się pod kołdrę.

Obudziło ją skrzypienie. Podłoga? Cały domek było zrobiony z drewna. Nie znała się na tej technologii, ale była pewna, że te dźwięki są efektem rozsychania się materiału. Na pewno, powtarzała sobie w myślach, przecież nawet Alice i Jasper przekonywali ją, że drewniane domki muszą skrzypieć. Kiedy jednak z dołu dobiegło ją głośne szczęknięcie talerzy, podskoczyła w łóżku. Powoli odliczyła od dziesięciu w dół, nasłuchując. Była przekonana, że tym razem dobrze zamknęła drzwi. Na pewno sprawdziła też wszystkie okna na dole. Może to jakieś zwierzę znalazło szczelinę, którą dostało się do środka i teraz grasuje w kuchni? Nie miała odwagi choćby drgnąć. Dźwięki nie powtórzyły się więcej. Sprawdzę rano, obiecała sobie, teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. Stopniowo uspokajała swoje rozszalałe myśli. Sen jednak odszedł i długo leżała, patrząc się w ciemność pokoju.

W nocy jeszcze dwukrotnie budziło ją skrzypienie w różnych częściach domku. Gdy w końcu nadszedł ranek, była niewyspana i w kiepskim nastroju. Sięgnęła po telefon sprawdzając godzinę. Alice już na pewno nie śpi, pomyślała, wybierając numer do przyjaciółki.

- Bells? Tylko mi nie mów, że już chcesz wracać. Jeśli zamierzasz narzekać na to, że musisz odpoczywać, to zaraz się rozłączam. – Usłyszała w słuchawce znajomy świergot.

- Miło cię słyszeć, Alice. – Roześmiała się. – Musicie chyba nawoskować wasz domek, bo strasznie skrzypi.

- Skrzypi? To dziwne. Nigdy tego nie słyszeliśmy. – Alice wydawała się być szczerze zaskoczona.

- I dodatkowo coś grasuje w kuchni. W nocy słyszałam, jak talerze o siebie stuknęły. – Bella starała się zachować swobodny ton głosu, jednakże przypomnienie sobie tej nocy wywołało u niej gęsią skórkę.

- Talerze? Nie zostawiłaś czasem uchylonego okna? Tam jest przecież blisko do lasu, może jakieś zwierzę weszło i skrobało pazurkami. To mogłoby również wyjaśnić to skrzypienie. W okolicy żyje sporo kun, a one są bardzo wścibskie i lubią wkradać się do domów.

Bella pomyślała, że potrafi jeszcze odróżnić skrobanie pazurków kuny od skrzypienia wywołanego naciskiem większego ciężaru, ale nie powiedziała tego przyjaciółce. Sama zadrżała, gdy przeanalizowała sobie tą myśl w głowie. Większy ciężar? Nie, wzdrygnęła się ponownie. Już to wczoraj przerabiałam. Po prostu nigdy jeszcze nie spałam w drewnianym domu. Niepotrzebnie sama się nakręcam.

- Może masz rację. – Mruknęła zamykając oczy i starając się głęboko odetchnąć. – Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do takiego spokoju, więc słyszę coś, czego nie ma.

- Bells, właśnie dlatego powinnaś mnie była posłuchać wcześniej. – Alice wpadła w swój mentorski ton. Kiedy go używała, jakiekolwiek próby sprzeciwu mijały się z celem. – Jesteś przemęczona, brakowało ci odpoczynku.

- Dobra, już dobra. Przecież tu jestem. – Bella zaśmiała się. – Nie przeszkadzam ci już. Uściskaj ode mnie Jazza i do usłyszenia później!

- Pa, kochana! – Jej rozmówczyni pisnęła głośniej niż wypadało.

Bella była już przyzwyczajona do gwałtownych zmian w zachowaniu przyjaciółki. Westchnęła odkładając telefon na bok. Pomyślała, że pora na śniadanie. Dziś spróbuje trzymać się tradycyjnych pór posiłków.

Po jedzeniu zdecydowała, że warto przejść się do miasteczka. W Forks nie było co prawda nic do zwiedzania, jednakże powinna uzupełnić zapasy. Poza tym wciąż miała również ambitny plan zjeść normalny obiad. Spakowała do plecaka butelkę z wodą, dokumenty i ruszyła w drogę. Domek Alice i Jaspera stał w lesie, na uboczu, do miasteczka było ok. 4 km leśną ścieżką. Bella spojrzała w niebo, zastanawiając się, czy nie będzie żałować spaceru. Nieco się zachmurzyło, ale wciąż było ciepło. Nie wyglądało na to, że powinna spodziewać się deszczu.

Gdy weszła między drzewa, otulił ją zapach lasu. Powietrze było tu bardziej wilgotne, przesycone żywicą i aromatem roślin. Odetchnęła głębiej ciesząc się tymi tak odmiennymi od jej codziennych warunkami.

- Znowu sama? – Usłyszała za sobą znajomy już, aksamitny głos.

Odwróciła się szybko, aby się upewnić, czy to na pewno Edward. Mężczyzna zbliżał się do niej zdecydowanym krokiem. Uśmiechał się, ale coś w tym uśmiechu ją zaniepokoiło. Nie sięgał on oczu.

- Czyżbyś mnie śledził? – Zapytała kpiarsko, starając się nie myśleć o jego dziwnym spojrzeniu.

Milczał uważnie się jej przyglądając, co sprawiło, iż przeszedł ją mimowolny dreszcz.

- Nie. Dlaczego miałbym cię śledzić? – Odpowiedział w końcu powoli. – Tak w ogóle to dzień dobry, Bello.

- Dzień dobry, Edwardzie. – Odpowiedziała, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

- Idziesz do miasteczka?

Jego głos oraz oczy zdradzały jakieś skrywane emocje. Nie potrafiła ich jednak rozszyfrować. Zresztą nic przecież o nim nie wiedziała, miał swoje życie i swoje problemy. Skupiając się na jego twarzy niemal zapomniała, o co pytał.

- Tak. Na zakupy i nieco rozejrzeć się. – Udało się jej w końcu wydukać.

Odwróciła się od chłopaka, aby patrzeć pod nogi. Nie chciała, aby chwila nieuwagi kosztowała ją potknięcie. Z jej koordynacją ruchową skończyłoby się to malowniczym upadkiem. Nie zamierzała robić z siebie pośmiewiska przed tym urodziwym mężczyzną.

- Pozwolisz, że będę ci towarzyszył? – W jego głosie pobrzmiała delikatna nuta rozbawienia.

W odpowiedzi skinęła jedynie głową. Tym razem nie chciała sprawdzać, jaki ma wyraz twarzy. Była przekonana, że zauważył, z jaką ostrożnością stawia kroki. Szli w milczeniu, pogrążeni każde w swoich myślach. Ta cisza była Belli bardzo na rękę, nie miała bowiem pomysłu, o czym mogłaby rozmawiać z idącym obok chłopakiem.

- Ja już tu skręcam. – Chłopak zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie odbijała boczna dróżka. Między drzewami było już widać pierwsze domy Forks. – Do ponownego zobaczenia!

- Cześć. – Odpowiedziała zaskoczona. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy im minęła cała droga.

Bella ruszyła dalej. Gdy się jeszcze raz obejrzała, Edward zniknął już. Nie była pewna, co myśleć, o nowym znajomym. Nie miała dużego doświadczenia w relacjach damsko-męskich i wyjątkowa uroda chłopaka onieśmielała ją. Trudno było skupić się jej na rozmowie, gdyż ilekroć spojrzała w jego hipnotyzująco zielone oczy, zapominała, co miała powiedzieć. Rozpraszał ją jego uśmiech. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie popisała się elokwencją.

Oba spotkania były dla niej jak sen. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że taki mężczyzna zatrzymał się, aby z nią porozmawiać. Może zatrzymał się nie było do końca trafnym określeniem, ale przecież mógł ją minąć bez słowa.

To były tylko nic nie znaczące rozmowy, lecz w jej głowie zaczęły już tworzyć się nieśmiałe fantazje. Wyobrażała sobie, jak mogą upłynąć jej pozostałe dni urlopu. Edward mógłby zaproponować, że pokaże jej okolicę. A później…

Słysząc trąbienie klaksonu niemal pisnęła. Odskoczyła zorientowawszy się, że zatopiona w myślach weszła na ulicę. Gdy samochód mijał ją, dostrzegła niezbyt przyjazne gesty ze strony kierowcy, podważające jej poczytalność.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się głośno z własnego roztrzepania. Na co dzień jej się to nie zdarzało. W pracy nie mogła sobie pozwolić na choćby moment nieuwagi.

Miasteczko nie było duże i bez trudu znalazła sklep spożywczy. Szybko uwinąwszy się z zakupami skierowała się do wypatrzonej po drodze knajpki. Wydobywające się z jej brzucha coraz głośniejsze dźwięki przypomniały jej bowiem, iż obiecała sama sobie porządny obiad.

Gdy usiadła przy stoliku i czekała na swoje zamówienie, spłynęło na nią zmęczenie. Stwierdziła, że to efekt nieprzespanej nocy oraz sporej dawki świeżego powietrza dzisiaj. Ziewnęła w momencie, gdy kelnerka podawała jej talerz.

- Kiepsko pani spała? – Zapytała przyjaźnie.

Kobieta była drobną blondynką, niewiele starszą od Belli. Krótko obcięte włosy sterczały na różne strony, wymykając się spod opaski. W jej niebieskich oczach malowała się w tej chwili troska. Bella uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Przyjechałam odpocząć, a coś nie mogę się wyspać. – Przysłoniła obiema dłońmi usta czując, że znowu musi ziewnąć.

- A gdzie zatrzymała się pani? Nie widziałam jeszcze pani u nas. – Kelnerka wsparła ręce na biodrach i nadal przyglądała się uważnie.

Bella pomyślała, że w Seattle ludzie nie okazują nieznajomym tyle zainteresowania. Najpierw Edward, teraz ta kelnerka. Forks musi być bardzo sympatycznym miasteczkiem. Przywołała na swoją twarz uśmiech.

- Przyjaciółka pożyczyła mi swój domek, parę kilometrów w głąb lasu, drogą za starą leśniczówką.

- To na pewno kwestia adaptacji do tutejszego klimatu. – Kelnerka pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową.

Bella pomyślała, że omamy słuchowe raczej nie mają nic wspólnego z klimatem, ale odpowiedziała jedynie szerokim uśmiechem.

- Jak się zatrzymała w tamtym domu, to trudno się dziwić, że się nie wysypia. – Usłyszała za sobą.

Odwróciła się, widząc przy sąsiednim stoliku trzech panów, około sześćdziesiątki czy nawet siedemdziesiątki. Nie patrzyli w jej kierunku, poza jednym, który kręcił głową. Po chwili odwrócił wzrok nic więcej nie mówiąc.

- Proszę go nie słuchać. – Kelnerka zaśmiała się. – Po śmierci żony stary Walon opowiada różne osobliwe rzeczy. Dziwaczeje w samotności.

Bella zerknęła raz jeszcze na starszego mężczyznę, który patrząc w swój talerz mamrotał coś pod nosem. Nie była pewna, co powinna myśleć o jego niejasnej wypowiedzi, i uznała, że najlepiej będzie pójść za radą kelnerki i zapomnieć o tym.

Skończywszy jeść ruszyła w drogę powrotną. Mimo iż starała się o tym ni myśleć, jakaś jej część liczyła na to, że ponownie natknie się na Edwarda. Gdy samotnie dotarła do drzwi domu, wciąż nie była pewna, czy czuła się bardziej rozczarowana, czy też przeważała ulga. Chłopak był intrygujący, nieco tajemniczy, bardzo przystojny. Ale też z jakiegoś powodu budził w niej niepokój.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, kilkakrotnie upewniając się, że zamek jest przekręcony. Westchnęła głośno, zastanawiając się, jaka będzie nadchodząca noc. Marzyła o tym, aby sprawdziły się prognozy sympatycznej kelnerki. W końcu po to przyjechała na urlop również po to, aby się wyspać.

Popołudnie i wieczór spędziła nad książką. Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Wzdrygnęła się na brzęczącą jej w uszach ciszę. Wzięła szybki prysznic i wskoczyła do łóżka, z planem zaśnięcia nad książką. Czytała akurat powieść o bardzo pogodnej atmosferze i miała nadzieję na równie przyjemne sny.

Nie było jej jednak dane przespać całej nocy.

Znów obudziło ją skrzypienie podłogi. Tym razem miała wrażenie, że ktoś chodzi tuż przed drzwiami pokoju, w którym spała. Skuliła się w łóżku, podciągając kołdrę pod samą brodę. Słyszała tak wyraźnie, że tym razem to nie mogły być omamy. Drewno może się rozsychać, ale nie w miarowym rytmie kroków. Liczyła. Sześć kroków w lewo, sześć w prawo. I od nowa… Serce dziewczyny biło jak szalone. Z trudem łapała oddech. To niemożliwe, powtarzała w myślach, kręcąc głową. Tam nikogo nie ma, to tylko moja wyobraźnia. Drzwi były zamknięte, okna również. Tam nikogo nie ma, próbowała przekonać sama siebie. Kiedy skrzypnęły drzwi, nie udało się jej powstrzymać krótkiego okrzyku. Zamarła przerażona patrząc na jasny zarys drzwi. Miała wrażenie, że się otwarły. Nie widziała nikogo. Pokój wypełniała ciemność i rozpoznawała jedynie zarysy mebli. Poczuła przenikający aż do kości chłód. I wtedy usłyszała szepty. Szeleszczące dźwięki wypełniły pokój i opłynęły ją dookoła. Nie potrafiła rozróżnić słów, wydawało się jej jednak, że słyszy swoje imię. „Isabella". Dusiła się z braku powietrza, z trudem nabierała jego maleńkie porcje. Czuła, że cała się trzęsie. Nie miała pojęcia, czy trwało to parę minut czy parę godzin. Szepty skończyły się równie niespodziewanie, jak się zaczęły. Zniknęły z pokoju i jej głowy z przeciągłym świstem. W domu zapanowała niemal idealna cisza, zakłócana jedynie stłumionymi dźwiękami zegara.

Bella dopiero po dłuższej chwili wyrównała oddech. Wciąż nie była w stanie poruszyć się. W jej głowie huczało od natłoku myśli. Czy to był sen czy to działo się naprawdę? Co to właściwie było?

Dopiero gdy zrobiło się jasno, udało się jej zasnąć.

Obudziła się w południe, spocona. Była zakopana w pościeli niemal po czubek głowy. Zerwała się wiedząc, co powinna sprawdzić. Szybko zebrała się, zadowalając się miską płatków z mlekiem. Minęły wieki, odkąd po raz ostatni jadła takie śniadanie. Ubrała się i wyszła z domu, nie zapominając go zamknąć. Całą drogę do miasteczka pokonała niemal biegiem, nie zatrzymując się ani nie rozglądając się na boki. Miała wrażenie, iż jest obserwowana. Niewielka ilość snu przez dwie kolejne noce sprawiła, iż wszystkie bodźce odbierała ze zwiększoną siłą. Dopiero gdy dotarła do knajpki, w której dzień wcześniej jadła obiad, pozwoliła sobie odpocząć. Oparła dłoń o ścianę i oddychała ciężko, starając się uspokoić.

Po pięciu minutach uznała, że będzie w stanie normalnie odezwać się. Weszła do środka, już od progu rozglądając się za tamtym mężczyzną. Jak kelnerka go nazwała? Waylon? Podeszła do kontuaru wpatrując się w twarze obecnych. Starszy mężczyzna siedział przy tym samym stoliku co dzień wcześniej, w tym samym towarzystwie. Pomyślała, że choć raz dopisało jej szczęście. Nie zwlekając podeszła do nich.

- Czy mogę zająć panu chwilę? – Spytała posyłając mu uśmiech, co do którego miała nadzieję, że wyglądał uwodzicielsko. Jej samej nie było do śmiechu.

Twarze siedzących przy stoliku skierowały się do niej, momentalnie się rozpromieniając.

- Oczywiście, kochaniuteńka. To ja będę zaszczycony. – Odparł zagadnięty.

Bella odsunęła sobie krzesło i przysiadła się do kompanii. Oczyściła gardło, aby jej głos nie zabrzmiał zbyt płaczliwie.

- Dzień dobry, od tego właściwie powinnam była zacząć. – Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

Odpowiedział jej zgodny pomruk trzech mężczyzn.

- Witamy.

Parsknęła w duchu, po raz kolejny w czasie krótkiego pobytu tutaj czując się jak w filmie.

- Wczoraj, gdy jadłam obiad i użalałam się kelnerce na brak snu, wspomniał pan coś o domu, w którym mieszkam. – Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, iż głos jej zadrżał. – Co miał pan na myśli?

Waylon pochylił się konspiracyjnie w jej kierunku, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

- A to, paniusiu, że w domu, w którym zamordowano człowieka, może być trudno spać. – Jego szept był iście teatralny, gdyż na moment odwróciły się ku niemu głowy ludzi siedzących przy sąsiednich stolikach.

Bella potrząsnęła głową i uszczypnęła się mocno w przedramię, upewniając się, że nie śpi.

- Zamordowano? – Powiedziała powoli, akcentując sylaby.

- Ano zamordowano. – Widząc jej przerażoną minę, mężczyzna postanowił nieco podroczyć się.

Nie docierało do niej, o czym mówił. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła się na niego z otwartą buzią. Dopiero chichot towarzyszy Walona przywołał ją do porządku.

- Kogo? Kiedy? – Wymamrotała.

Jej rozmówca odchylił się na krześle, kierując oczy na sufit, jakby się zastanawiał.

- To będzie już ze trzydzieści lat temu.

- I od tego czasu…. – Bella nie była pewna, czy chce dokończyć to zdanie.

Waylon spojrzał na nią, jakby pytała o coś oczywistego.

- Czasem coś straszy, moja droga. Poprzedni właściciele to zauważyli. Przyjaciółka nie wspominała pani o tym, jak łatwo przyszedł jej korzystny zakup?

Postanowiła puścić mimo uszu wzmiankę o straszeniu, a skupić się na poznaniu faktów.

- Kto to był? Ten ktoś, kogo zamordowano? – Z trudem wymówiła to ostatnie słowo.

- Ach, taki młody chłopak, był zdaje się w pani wieku. – Mężczyzna zamyślił się. – Pamiętam go, choć trzymał się na uboczu.

Bella była zszokowana. Alice nie wspominała nigdy, że ten domek miał jakąś historię, a już na pewno nie tak tragiczną.

- Jak to się stało? – Głos wciąż odmawiał jej posłuszeństwa.

- To była wtedy głośna sprawa. Tylko jak to było? – Mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie, marszcząc brwi. Widać było, że stara sobie przypomnieć, ale kiepsko mu to szło. – Do jego domu wtargnęła jakaś obca banda. Poszło chyba o kobietę, ale głowy nie dam.

Bella zamknęła oczy zastanawiając się, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Jeśli Waylon mówi prawdę i w domu, w którym chwilowo mieszkała, kiedyś popełniono morderstwo, to przecież nie wyjaśnia to w żaden sposób dziwnych dźwięków, które słyszała. W duchy zdecydowanie nie wierzyła. Nawet, jeśli przyjąć że był tam jakiś duch, to jako niematerialna zjawa nie mógł przecież przekładać talerzy ani otwierać zamkniętych drzwi, prawda? Ochłonąwszy odrobinę otwarła oczy, napotykając wbity w siebie wzrok Waylona.

- Jak się ten chłopak nazywał? – Odezwała się pewniejszym już głosem.

- Egh… - Mężczyzna zająknął się.

- Cullen. To był chłopak Cullenów. – Uzupełnił milczący do tej pory towarzysz mężczyzna, siedzący na lewo od Waylona. – Imienia nie pamiętam, jakieś takie staroświeckie.

- A ci poprzedni właściciele? – Dopytywała się, chcąc wyjaśnić sprawę dokładnie.

- Weber? – Tym razem pamięć Waylona nie zawiodła. – Pastor Weber z żoną kupili tą chatkę od Cullenów, krótko po tej tragedii. Dość szybko wystawili ją znów na sprzedaż.

Bella zastanowiła się. Najprawdopodobniej to bez sensu, ale chciała poznać szczegóły tej sprawy.

- Gdzie mogę znaleźć państwa Weber?

- Paniusia ma dziś szczęście. – Zarechotał trzeci mężczyzna. – Pani Weber siedzi tam, pod oknem. – Machnął ręką.

Bella spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Przy stoliku siedziała niska, pulchna kobieta, około pięćdziesiątki. Kasztanowe włosy z nieapetycznymi odrostami miała spięte w zdecydowanie niemodny wysoki kok.

- Dziękuję panom serdecznie za te wszystkie informacje. – Uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem. - Do widzenia.

- Do zobaczenia. Uważaj na siebie dziecko. – Waylon odpowiedział z całą powagą. Pozostali mężczyźni pokiwali głowami.

Nie chciała zastanawiać się, czy to ostrzeżenie było czysto kurtuazyjne czy też miało swój ukryty sens. Podeszła do pani Weber.

- Przepraszam, czy mogę pani przeszkodzić na chwilę? – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

- Oczywiście, moje złotko. – Kobieta odsłoniła w szerokim uśmiechu swoje zęby. – Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

- Podobno przed laty kupiła pani z mężem dom od państwa Cullenów. – Bella z zaskoczeniem obserwowała, jak twarz kobiety momentalnie stężała. – Obecnie jego właścicielką jest moja przyjaciółka. Ja jestem tu na urlopie i…

- Nie jesteś złotko zadowolona z pobytu? – Przerwała jej gwałtownie.

- Nie w tym rzecz. Tylko… czy gdy byliście państwo jego właścicielami… zauważyliście państwo w domku coś dziwnego? – Nie była pewna, jak opisać nieznanej sobie kobiecie to, co sama słyszała. Nawet, jeśli przebywała tu jedynie przez czas urlopu, nie chciała, aby ludzie mieli ją za wariatkę.

- Nie… - Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi wpatrując się w Bellę z malującym się na twarzy zaskoczeniem.

- Żadnych niepokojących dźwięków? – Zawahała się, widząc minę swojej rozmówczyni. – Nie, moja przyjaciółka jest zachwycona domkiem i nie zamierza zgłaszać jakichkolwiek zażaleń. Po prostu… ja coś słyszałam. Tak mi się wydawało. I już nie do końca ufam swoim zmysłom.

Kobieta wciąż przyglądała się jej uważnie.

- Domyślam się, że stary Waylon zdradził już pani, że w tym domu zamordowano chłopaka? – Bella pokiwała głową, nie odzywając się. – Młody Cullen, pamiętam go ze szkoły. Tylko jak on miał na imię? Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć…

Więc Waylon mówił prawdę, pomyślała Bella.

- Wie pani może, co dokładniej się stało?

- To było… Chwileczkę. – Kobieta zmarszczyła czoło zastanawiając się. – Dokładnie dwadzieścia osiem lat temu. Też latem. – Pokręciła głową krzywiąc się do wspomnień. – Tak, to akurat pamiętam doskonale, bo brałam tego lata ślub. Wszyscy rozprawiali o dramacie Cullenów. Właściwie nikt chyba nie wie, co tak naprawdę się stało. Po tych wydarzeniach mówiono, że ten chłopak spotkał dziewczynę, nie stąd, nie z Forks. – Kobieta zamyśliła się. – Ktoś z mieszkańców ich widział, podobno była samotna, zagubiona, więc zaprosił ją do siebie. Państwo Cullen akurat gdzieś wyjechali. Później pojawili się grupa mężczyzn, wtargnęli do domku. Czy chcieli skrzywdzić tą dziewczynę, czy też ona ich ściągnęła, tego już nikt się nie dowie. Policja nie odnalazła nikogo, ani tych mężczyzn ani dziewczyny. Właściwie to, co opowiadam, to też wyłącznie pogłoski, jakie krążyły. Wiadomo tylko, że młody Cullen został bardzo brutalnie pobity i pocięty nożem. Znaleziono go dopiero kilka dni później.

Bella wzdrygnęła się. Nie wiedziała, co ma o tym sądzić. Czy dziwne głosy, jakie słyszała nocą, mogły mieć coś wspólnego z tą historią? To przecież niemożliwe, jęknęła w myślach. Odgarnęła opadający na twarz kosmyk włosów.

- Czy państwo, kiedy mieszkaliście w domku, słyszeliście coś dziwnego? Nocą? – Powtórzyła pytanie, które zadała na początku rozmowy.

- Nie, złotko. Czuliśmy się co prawda trochę nieswojo, znając tą historię. Musieliśmy też wymienić podłogę, gdyż ślady krwi nie chciały zniknąć. – Bella poczuła, że robi się jej niedobrze. – Ale nigdy nic nie słyszeliśmy. Przenieśliśmy się do miasteczka, gdyż ten dom stał jednak za bardzo na uboczu. – Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. – Ale wiesz… Zanim jeszcze udało się nam ją sprzedać… Kiedyś nocowała tam moja znajoma, była sama. I skarżyła się, że po domku ktoś chodził. To było niemożliwe, gdyż domek był zamknięty, nic też nie zginęło. Więcej nie chciała tam jednak więcej wrócić.

Bella pomyślała, że może w jej głową jednak wszystko jest w porządku. Ale jaki to miało sens? Jak wytłumaczyć to zjawisko?

- A czy rodzina tego chłopaka nadal tu mieszka? – Dziewczyna nie była pewna, po co jej ta informacja. Przecież to nic jej nie da…

Kobieta przyglądała się jej uważnie.

- Nie, wynieśli się zaraz po jego śmierci. Nie dziwię się im. – Po chwili wahania dodała. – On sam jest pochowany na tutejszym cmentarzu. Za miasteczkiem, w stronę chatki właśnie.

Urwała, nagle zmieszana.

- Przepraszam, muszę już iść. – Uśmiechnęła się ostrożnie. – Mam nadzieję, że reszta urlopu będzie już dla ciebie bardziej udana.

- Też mam taką nadzieję. – Bella próbowała odpowiedzieć uśmiechem, ale wyszedł jej jedynie krzywy grymas. – Dziękuję pani za rozmowę.

Podały sobie dłonie i kobieta odeszła. Bella została jeszcze przy stoliku. Ponieważ mdłości zniknęły, a poczuła głód, zdecydowała się na obiad. W jej głowie panował chaos. Wciąż nie wiedziała, po co pytała się o tego chłopaka i co jej przyszło z usłyszanych odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie wierzyła w historie o duchach, zawsze starała się znaleźć racjonalne wyjaśnienie tajemniczych zjawisk. Z westchnieniem stwierdziła, że i w tym przypadku na pewno również takie istnieje. Drewniane domy mają przecież to do siebie, że skrzypią, powtórzyła sobie po raz kolejny, w tym kryje się ich urok. A te szepty czy otwierające się drzwi, musiały być wytworem jej wyobraźni. Była zbyt zestresowana pracą, tygodniami żyjąc po presją czasu. Gdy miała okazję odreagować, zamiast zadbać o siebie, czytała do późnej nocy książki i zaniedbywała pory posiłków. Nic dziwnego, że jej organizm zaczął protestować. Po dwóch nieprzespanych nocach była już zmęczona i do głowy przychodziły jej głupie pomysły. Jeśli do tego uwzględnić, że z gwarnego miasta przeniosła się nagle na zupełne odludzie, zmysły miały prawo płatać jej figle. Zanim skończyła jeść uspokoiła się na tyle, że mogła śmiać się ze swoich wcześniejszych obaw.

Wracając do domu zastanawiała się, czy dane jej będzie ponownie spotkać miedzianowłosego chłopaka. Nie łudziła się, aby Edward mógł być nią w jakikolwiek sposób zainteresowany, jednakże nie przeszkadzało to jej w kontynuowaniu niewinnych fantazji na jego temat. Może znowu zaskoczy ją na drodze? Albo zapuka do drzwi chatki spytać, czy czasem nie ma cukru? Zachichotała głośno sama do siebie. Tak, tyle właśnie jej pozostawało. Snucie mało wyrafinowanych fantazji o przystojnych mężczyznach.

W pewnym momencie potknęła się, z trudem łapiąc równowagę.

- Typowe, Swan. – Zaśmiała się, rozglądając się, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie był świadkiem jej akrobacji.

Jej wzrok padł na tabliczkę ze strzałką. Cmentarz. Bez zastanowienia skręciła w jego kierunku. Po około pięćdziesięciu metrach znalazła się między zatopionymi w trawie grobami. Niektóre były zadbane, przyozdobione świeżymi kwiatami. Inne zapadały się stopniowo w ziemię. Chodziła alejkami, przyglądając się coraz starszym nagrobkom. Uparcie szukała tabliczki z nazwiskiem „Cullen".

Znalazła je w odległej części cmentarza. Biały kamień był już nieco omszały.

- Edward Cullen. Ukochany syn. – Głośno odczytała napis.

Edward… Takie staroświeckie imię, przypomniało się jej. Zmarszczyła brwi. Rzadko spotykane. Tylko tutaj w Forks.

Objęła się ciasno ramionami.

Na tablicy znajdowało się również oprawione w ramkę, owalne, czarno-białe zdjęcie. Było ono już nieco wypłowiałe, jednakże nie na tyle, by dziewczyna nie rozpoznała rysów zmarłego.

- Nie… To niemożliwe… - Szepnęła.

Cofnęła się dwa kroki, kręcąc głową. W jej myślach zapanował chaos. Próbowała uspokoić się nabierając głęboko powietrza i powoli je wypuszczając, lecz czuła, iż zaczyna ją ogarniać panika.

- To nie może być on. To musi być jakiś krewny. – Wbijała intensywnie wzrok w zdjęcie, próbując przekonać sama siebie, że włosy chłopaka ze zdjęcia są na pewno ciemniejsze od tych, które sama niedawno widziała. – To się przecież zdarza, że potomkowie, nawet nie w linii prostej, są do siebie bardzo podobni. Imiona też się powtarzają. A on przecież nie podał mi swojego nazwiska. Samo imię… może być zbiegiem okoliczności. – Mamrotała do siebie półgłosem. – Nie ma duchów, to tylko takie ludzkie gadanie…

Potrząsnęła głową próbując pozbyć się tych obezwładniających ją myśli. Wycofywała się tyłem, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od tablicy. Nagle coś ją podcięło i upadła na plecy. Spanikowana krzyknęła. Usiadła szybko, rozglądając się na boki. Odetchnęła z częściową ulgą widząc, że cofając się potknęła się o pieniek po wyciętym drzewie. Jej serce biło wciąż w zwariowanym tempie. Poczuła, że nagle zrobiło się jej zimno, jakby od lodowatego wiatru. Liście na drzewach były jednak nieruchome. Tracąc nad sobą kontrolę zerwała się i pobiegła z powrotem w kierunku chatki. Po paru metrach znów się przewróciła, gdy coś przy ziemi szarpnęło ją za nogę. Wrzask, który wydobył się z jej piersi przeszedł w szloch. Jej serce łomotało w szalonym tempie, w uszach huczała jej pulsująca krew. Po minucie szarpaniny zorientowała się, że jej noga zaplątała się w pędy kolczastych roślin. Kiedy udało się jej już uwolnić, znów zaczęła uciekać. Obraz przed oczyma rozmywał się jej przez wzbierające wciąż nowe łzy. Twarz dziewczyny była mokra. Nie zastanawiała się nawet nad drogą do domu, nie liczyła, ile razy się potknęła. Wydawało się jej, że słyszy za sobą niesiony echem śmiech. Jego śmiech.

Bez tchu dopadła do drzwi. Było już całkiem ciemno, gdy łkając rozpaczliwie szukała w plecaku kluczy. Kolana ugięły się pod nią, z trudem trafiła kluczem do zamka. Na czworakach weszła do domu, zamykając drzwi całym ciężarem swojego ciała i przekręcając zamknięcie. Opadła na podłogę, próbując ochłonąć. Panikuję, pomyślała, przecież nic się nie stało.

Dom był cichy i ciemny. Słyszała jedynie tykanie zegara w salonie.

Sięgnęła do plecaka po swój telefon.

- Alice? – Gardło wciąż jeszcze miała zdławione ze strachu.

- Bello, czy coś się stało? – Głos w słuchawce wydawał się zaniepokojony. – Jakoś tak dziwnie brzmisz.

- Alice, możecie po mnie przyjechać. – Nabrała gwałtownie powietrza. – Chcę wrócić do domu. Muszę.

- Boże, Bello, co się stało? – Alice niemal krzyknęła.

- Chcę już wrócić, proszę. – Bella szeptała do telefonu. – Zabierzcie mnie stąd. Ja nie wytrzymam tu kolejnej nocy.

- Spokojnie, kochana, przyjedziemy z samego rana. Dobrze się czujesz?

- Nie… Tak… Proszę, przyjedźcie. Jak najszybciej. – Dziewczyna mamrotała coraz niewyraźniej. Czuła ogarniający ją niepokój.

- Bello, boisz się czegoś? Czy coś się wydarzyło? – Jej przyjaciółka dopytywała się natarczywie.

- Chcę już wrócić. – Nie potrafiła zdobyć się na choć próbę wyjaśnienia. – Alice…

Nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć, gdyż połączenie zostało przerwane. Wciąż trzymała kurczowo telefon przy uchu. Zamknęła oczy, lecz gorące łzy nadal płynęły po jej policzkach. Bardziej poczuła, niż usłyszała, stąpnięcie. Strach kazał jej otworzyć oczy. Przed sobą zobaczyła twarz. Znajomy zarys szczęki, nos… I te niesamowite oczy, które nawet w mroku lśniły zielenią. Piękna twarz mężczyzny wydawała się wisieć w powietrzu. Ciemność napierała na dziewczynę, dławiła. Bella z trudem zaczerpnęła powietrza, nie wiedząc nawet, kiedy wstrzymała oddech. Skuliła się w sobie.

- Ty nie istniejesz… - Szeptała. – Nie ma cię…

- Ciekawe założenie. – Lodowaty głos rozszedł się dookoła, jakby nie wypływał z jednego miejsca.

Dziewczyna zatrzęsła się.

- I zaraz je sprawdzimy. – W słowach tych pobrzmiewał budzący przerażenie śmiech.

Poczuła znów przejmujący jej ciało chłód. Podłoga zaskrzypiała, lecz twarz zniknęła. Bella poczuła, jak ciemność zaciska się dookoła niej.

-X-X-X-

Wczesnym rankiem przed domek zajechał samochód. Wyskoczyła z niego drobna dziewczyna, o krótko przyciętych, ciemnych włosach, i pobiegła do drzwi domku. Za nią wysiadł młody mężczyzna.

- Bella? – Krzyknęła dziewczyna, wchodząc przez otwarte szeroko drzwi. – Gdzie jesteś? Dlaczego nie zamknęłaś domu na noc?

Rozejrzała się po parterze i wbiegła na górę. Nie znalazła przyjaciółki w żadnym z pokoi ani w łazience.

- Jazzy, nigdzie nie ma Belli… - Krzyknęła zaniepokojona do towarzysza.

Dzwoniła do przyjaciółki, od kiedy wyruszyli w drogę. Poprzedniego wieczoru coś przerwało rozmowę i nie mogła się do niej ponownie dodzwonić. Teraz z kolei nikt nie odbierał.

- Zobaczę dookoła domu. – Zdecydował mężczyzna. – Może wyszła się jeszcze przewietrzyć.

Coraz bardziej wystraszona Alice wróciła do sprawdzania pokoi. Może źle się poczuła i śpi, pomyślała, poprzedniego wieczoru była jakaś taka nieswoja.

- Alice! – Dobiegł ją z zewnątrz głos towarzysza. – Chodź tu szybko! Znalazłem ją.

Gdy po chwili znalazła się przy nim, mężczyzna pochylał się nad skulonym pod jednym z drzew ciałem Belli. Dziewczyna miała otwarte oczy i patrzyła przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

- Bells! Bells! – Alice szarpnęła ją za ramię. – Odezwij się. Co się stało? Dobrze się czujesz? – Wyrzucała z siebie słowa z ogromną prędkością.

Jasper zmarszczył brwi z niedowierzaniem. Przyjaciółka jego ukochanej nie wyglądała na ranną. Była jednak zupełnie nieobecna, jakby w nieustającym szoku.

- Jazzy, co jej jest? – Oczy Alice wypełniły się łzami. Wtuliła się w bok mężczyzny.

- Nie wiem, zabierzmy ją do lekarza.

Objął nieruchomą dziewczynę ramionami i z łatwością podniósł. Alice skoczyła przodem, aby otworzyć mu drzwi do samochodu. Bella niczym nie zdradzała, że jest świadoma ich obecności.

Zmartwieni odjechali w kierunku miasteczka. Gdyby odwrócili się w kierunku swojego domku, zobaczyliby sylwetkę siedzącego na schodach chłopaka. Jego włosy błyszczały w porannym słońcu kolorem miedzi. Zielone oczy odprowadzały samochód, dopóki nie zniknął między drzewami.

- KONIEC -


End file.
